tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nie Yu
Nie Li's younger cousin, she is Nie Kai's (Nie Li's uncle) and Miao Ling's (Nie Li's aunt) daughter. When he returns to the Heavenly Marks Family on holiday from school, she is the first to greet him.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home Appearance and Personality She has a very easy going personality. She looks up to Nie Li and admires him. Plot Alternate Life Even though she is younger than him, in the previous life her cultivation far surpassed Nie Li's. In spite of that, she always admired him and tried to protect him. She died when the demon beasts attacked Glory City. Current Life Returning Home Arc Nie Li: :Even though she is too young to have been sent to Holy Orchid Institute, her talent in cultivation is already high, with a soul force of 32, and she has the extremely rare soul form of the "Physique of Heavenly Marks." Nie Li teaches her a Physique of Heavenly Marks cultivation technique.【TDG】Chapter 55 – Physique of Heavenly Marks Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc Nie Li: :When Nie Li moves into the City Lord's mansion he takes Nie Yu with him in order to guide her cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion A few days later she reveals that she has reached 2 star bronze rank.【TDG】Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? The Demon Horde Attacks Arc :After the recent Demon Beast Horde attack, Nie Li decides to take her back to their family home.【TDG】Chapter 167 – Seen it all Into the Nether Realm Arc Nie Yu's Cultivation: :While Nie Li was away from Glory city Nie Yu and the rest of his friends focused on their training. They also visited the Dark Ruins and some other places to train, making their cultivation soar leaps and bounds.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Yu Yan: :Nie Yu was there when all of Nie Li's friends gathered in Ye Ziyun's courtyard. He then introduced everyone to the Spiritual God Yu Yan and explained to them who she is.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess The Group's Cultivation: :Nie Li then asked everyone to help in gathering demon spirits and some other materials. Two days later they returned to the yard and Nie Li uses the items to set down the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique array. This technique will release more then enough soul force and power of law for all of them to raise their strength by leaps and bounds. Nie Yu, and the rest of his friends, then start to cultivate within the activated array around him.【TDG】Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique :Nie Yu's cultivation advanced very quickly as she moved through the levels of gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 212 – Wu Man While still cultivating in the array she noticed strange lightning energy attacking her soul realm and merged with her demon spirit to defend against it.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Somehow this pure energy altered the original array and formed a Soul Array between Nie Li, Nie Yu, and the others. By the time she left the array she was able to become a 5 star gold rank demon spiritualist. Duan Jian's Revenge Arc Nie Li: :After the Wugui Family attack on Glory City Nie Li returns to the new Heavenly Marks Family home. He tells Nie Yu that he will be leaving and that she is too young to come with him even though she has reached black gold rank. Although disappointed, she listens to him. She is the only member of the Soul Array that is not going to the Nether Realm.【TDG】Chapter 220 - Legend rank expert? Abilities and Equipment Trivia and Quotes es:Nie Yu Category:Heavenly Marks Family